My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: New Beginning
by xXNickthenameXx
Summary: This is the first of my many chapters of a fanfic i am creating


My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: New Beginnings  
>ChapterEpisode: 1  
>by:<br>xXNickthenameXx

It was a glorious day in Equestria the sun was high in the sky, a month after Discord had been defeated two ponies one from Manhattan and one from Canterlot came to ponyville to live a new life but continue in their talents, there was not a sound to be heard for everypony had hid in their homes at the sight of the four ponies approaching the town hauling a wagon full of instruments and walking on two hooves, one had peculiar wings.

Dex had not expected the town to seem deserted and knew that everypony had hid due to the sight of his wings.  
>"Hello, anypony?"<br>"Dex they're probably scared because of your wings" Jake Ripcord spoke up  
>"dude try to fold them on your back"<br>"Nick dragon wings can't be folded"  
>"oh really since when have you been an expert on the fact"<br>"Nick, Tim"  
>"sorry Dex"<br>"maybe if we play a few songs or cords they'd come out"  
>"good thinking Jake"<br>as the others began to grab their instruments a lone pony tapped Dex on the shoulder  
>"I apologize about everypony hiding, they need to learn how not to judge a book by its cover"<br>"oh, hello I'm Dex and these are my band mates Jake Ripcord, Nicholas Wammybar, and Timothy Stix and its alright its like this in almost every town we've been walking since Manhattan and we were planning on buying a house here in ponyville"  
>"we hear it's a wonderful place to live" Jake added.<br>"well who ever told you that would be telling the truth, I'm Twilight Sparkle and this is my assistant Spike"  
>a small purple shape moved from behind Twilight and spoke "uh hi" obviously scared of Dex hid behind the purple pony again<br>"I apologize for being so ferocious looking but my mother was a pony and my father a tiny dragon and well genetics you know"  
>"and I'm guessing glowing red eyes are a part of those genetics too"<br>"uh yeah" Dex said removing his hood "along with the wings and the fact that I could breathe fire since age seven,"

"why are you wearing that hood anyways?"  
>"well my eyes seem to hypnotize some mares into falling in love with me along with what my mom calls devilishly handsome looks" Dex said replacing the hood over his head "so I try to hid both my face and my eyes as best I can but having glowing red eyes doesn't help much"<br>"I see, well then let me sound the all clear for danger to the other ponies" Twilight said as she turned around and yelled "guys its okay he is a friendly pony not some ferocious pony eating monster" suddenly Dex and his friends were swarmed with questioning ponies  
>"everypony give the nice ponies some space" somepony said walking into the crowd she sighed "hello boys I am the mayor of ponyville, and you mentioned that you wanted to buy a house here"<br>"yeah we were looking for a place to settle down and call our home"  
>"well I believe that we have just the house for you four"<br>"thank you"  
>as they began walking towards the house the mayor began to warn them<br>"now don't expect a silent welcome Pinkie probably has already got a head start on setting up a party at your new house"  
>Nick's face brightened "wow, a actual welcome party"<br>"that's a first" Tim said without a change in expression  
>"I hope we at least can get some practice in tonight"<br>"don't threat Jake we will have tons of practice after all it is a party for us and we are a band"

"here you are your new home" the mayor said pointing her hoof at the deserted house with blackened windows  
>"I knew it was too good to be true" Tim said smirking in Nick's direction<br>"its okay guys we could start the party all on our own" Dex said placing the key into the lock and unlocking the door and walking in  
>"wow pretty big of a living room"<br>"looks smaller on the outside don't it"  
>"I got the lights" Jake shouted over the others comments on the house<br>"SURPRISE!" a large amount of ponies said making the four jump a mile high is surprise as the other ponies laughed at the four one pink pony stepped out of the crowd and spoke  
>"were you surprised or what huh were you were you were you?"<br>"Uh yeah we were judging by the fact we are still catching out breathe" Dex said putting on a smile  
>"this is awesome" Nick said with a satisfied smile<br>"so they actually did throw us a party, I'm impressed" Tim said with a corner of his mouth turned up  
>"lets party!" Jake screamed as he grabbed his guitar and played a solo<br>"well so much for a quiet night" Dex said

The party raged on all throughout the night until the next morning ever pony left still with enough energy to last all day the four friends walked out into the bright sun light Dex looked around until he finally set his eyes on a tree branch where he could sleep putting on his headphones Dex said "I'll see you guys later" Dex climbed up the tree and laid down on the branch and began to fall into a deep slumber, laying in the tree Dex began to hear the sound of approaching hooves "hey your that Pony that was singing in that band last night at the party"  
>"yep" Dex said with a exhausted sigh<br>"you guys party hard, but I doubt your band could beat me in a DJ vs. Band battle"  
>"And who by chance am I talking to"<br>"Vinyl Scratch at your service"  
>"yep I believe you would be able to beat us"<br>"your not even going to try"  
>"let me finish you'd be able to beat my band but I doubt you'd be able to beat my DJ skills alone"<br>"oh really"  
>"yes, really"<br>"well then challenge accepted"  
>"No you don't Vinyl I told you if either one of us was going to challenge him it was going to be me" another pony said walking over to Vinyl<br>"your too late Octavia I challenged him first"  
>"ladies, ladies you could both battle me it will be DJ vs. DJ and what do you play Octavia?"<br>"classical on my cello"  
>"alright it will be DJ vs. DJ and then Classical cello vs. orchestra being me and my band"<br>Octavia and Vinyl turned the other direction and began to whisper  
>"right and who ever beats him will ask him out"<br>"you got a deal Dex may the best pony win"

It was now mid-afternoon when Dex awoke to find the tree he lay in being shook  
>"whoa what's going on?"<br>"get out of my tree"  
>Dex looked down and saw a rainbow manned pony kicking the tree, Dex jumped out of the tree losing his hood to the fall<br>"hey whoa calm down"  
>"don't tell me to calm down I…wow"<br>"hey listen I apologize for sleeping in your tree I didn't know it was yours"  
>"no I'm sorry you can sleep in it anytime"<br>"uh why are you looking at me like that, oh no" Dex replaced his hood  
>"I'm Rainbow Dash" the pony said with love in her eyes<br>"I'm Dex"

She gave a sigh and said his name obviously in love  
>"okay well I got to go" Dex ran towards the center of town<br>"I really got to be more careful with my hood" Dex stumbled as he ran into someone, she got up before him and looked at him "oh hey you're the singer of that band that we threw a party for last night"  
>"I'm sorry for running into you"<br>"I'm not I just remembered I forgot to tell you my name I'm Pinkie Pie"  
>"I'm Dex and again I'm terribly sorry for running into you"<br>"oh that's ok"  
>"I got to go, there is a battle of the bands tonight and I need to get my friends"<br>"I know where they are"  
>"you do?"<br>"yeah, I'll take you to them they're at sugar cube corner"  
>"thank you"<br>"no problem"  
>Dex walked into the building Pinkie had lead him to seeing the guys at the counter talking to the store clerks<br>"hey guys we got to go get things ready we got a battle of the bands tonight its DJ vs. DJ and Cello vs. orchestra"  
>"What"<br>"dude we just got to town"  
>"I know but these two mares walked up to the tree I was laying in and challenged us to a battle"<br>"really would the happen to be Vinyl Scratch and Octavia?"  
>"yeah, why"<br>"dude for the DJ vs. DJ your on your own"  
>"okay I can see that but the Orchestra we can do that"<br>"yeah but that's after the DJ vs. DJ so your on your own"  
>"and why the sudden cold shoulder"<br>"Vinyl is the best DJ in town and Octavia was once part of one of those fancy bands up at Canterlot so you know she's good"  
>"I'm screwed"<br>"not really you are good at both genres actually your good in every genre dude you'll be fine"  
>"thanks for the support"<br>"we'll be rutting for you every step of the way"  
>"and we will be with you for the orchestra"<br>"is that your guy's way of telling me you'll be backstage eating all the food"  
>"yep" they all laughed for a while then Dex left to get ready for his first battle<p>

It was 7:00 when the battle began at first Dex was nervous then when the curtain raised and he reached his first bass drop he felt like a beast him and Vinyl were evenly matched but then Vinyl played the final record that broke the scale the beat was too much even for Dex he stood from his stool and did a Melbourne shuffle until the record stopped Dex knew she had won after that. The next match wasn't until 9:00 so Dex had some time to waste backstage with the guys.  
>"dude that was amazing"<br>"what the shuffle or the music"  
>"both, you never told me you could shuffle like a pro"<br>"I never told you because I'm not proud of it, it happens when good records are put on like the last one"  
>Vinyl walked backstage and greeted the group then turned her attention to Dex<br>"you were good for a beginner but as I saw from your shuffling I'm apparently better"  
>"don't rub it in"<br>"oh don't be jealous in fact I'm the one who should be jealous of you your shuffling was impressive"  
>"whatever"<br>"hey after the show why don't you wait for me here I wanted to talk to you about a contract"  
>"okay"<br>"alright see you later"  
>"yeah same to you"<p>

Before the second battle the announcer stated "now for something a little less bass jumping and a bit more heart wrenching and slow a classical battle Octavia vs. Dex and his unnamed band" the crowd cheered as Octavia and Dex walked on stage (Dex's band would sit backstage while Dex played the most important of the instruments the voice aka. He's singing) Octavia began with a small yet tear jerking cello song that seemed to make the stage feel as if the it were crying then it was Dex's turn he stood before the crowd  
>"I dedicate this son to Octavia, it's a very special Overture we came up with this afternoon"<br>the crowd sat in awe as Dex sang with every bit of his heart in the most sorrowful voice anypony had ever heard from him after the song the crowd stood and cheered Dex glanced at Octavia who had been driven to tears by the beauty of the Overture. After the curtain fell Dex sat backstage Octavia walked backstage it was obvious she had been crying  
>"that was sweet of you"<br>"it was nothing, you looked like you needed a song dedicated to you so I made one"  
>"Hey, I won fair and square" Vinyl said as she stormed backstage<br>"yeah so what does that have to do with Octavia"  
>"we had a deal that whoever shall beat you in the battle would ask you out"<p>

"Mmm-hmmm I see well here's the thing" Dex said as he slowly stood and began walking backwards  
>"what" Vinyl said daring to chase<br>"whoever shall catch me will go out with me" Dex said running through the curtain  
>"Get back here!" both Vinyl and Octavia said giving chase.<p>

The End  
>of<br>chapter/episode:1 


End file.
